Itachi Drabbles
by RaInxDrOps
Summary: Just random drabbles that find themselves being written down as I suffer with writers block on my other stories. :D Enjoy!
1. HatomixItachi Non-mass

"Hatomi, what would you think about me going out with Uchiha Shisui?"

"I would think that my opinion on it wouldn't matter so much since you're already going out with him…aren't you?"

"No, of course not! Well…not really…yet!"

"Hana!"

"I know, I know!"

"You say you do, but you really don't listen to yourself! He's an incorrigible flirt, you're just setting yourself up for a heartbreak my friend."

"That may be true, but I don't plan on staying long enough for it to happen that way, I promise!"

"So what, you plan on having a fling with the guy or something?"

"Not exactly…it's just that I know how he always is, and I'm just going to go on a few dates with him to see if he's going to treat me the way he treats all his other conquests. If he DOES, then I'm out. I just want to give the guy a chance, you know? He's been asking me since…oh I don't know…"

"Forever?"

"Yes, forever."

"Regardless of how long he's been pining after you Hana, he's still UCHIHA SHISUI. He's famous for his charming ways and how he could get any female to fall in love with him if he actually tries. And you, well you're a hopeless romantic."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! You have a whole bookshelf filled with romance books that have raunchy pictures in the front!"

"They're not raunchy! It's a capture of true passion!"

"Semantics! Either way, he's going to have you in the palm of his hands, and then you're going to be so sprung that you won't know the names of your ninkens anymore."

"Y-you think so…?"

"I know so."

"Well…in that case, it's a good thing things worked out this way then."

"Worked out what way exactly…?"

"Since I might be a poor judge of his character, it's a good thing you're going to be there to make sure he's good for me!"

"And how am I supposed to 'be there', may I ask?"

"By being there on our first date of course! I've already talked to him, and he's completely fine with it."

"Hana…I'm not going on your first date with you."

"Yes you are. You don't even have to worry about being a 3rd wheel, I've already ask Shisui to bring his best friend so that it could be like a double date!"

"HANA! Tell me you didn't!"

"I…did…?"

"Oh my Hokage! You told UCHIHA Shisui to bring his best friend?! Best friend! As in, another Uchiha, as in Uchiha I-Am-An-ANBU-Captain-Itachi, best friend!? How could you do this to me!"

"Hatomi, calm down! What's wrong with Itachi?"

"There's nothing wrong with HIM. It's what's wrong with WHO he is! Didn't I tell you whose going to be the proctor for my ANBU Entrance examination?!"

"Yes, you said Uchiha Ita-…oh…OH! Wait, no, I still don't see what's so bad."

"How can you not see the horror of this situation? He's my proctor! I don't even know if I'm allow to associate with him at all before my exam next week."

"There's no rule against that!"

"There might be! And don't you know what people say about him? He's only like…the most evil captain in the whole village. I hear he doesn't even let his subordinates sleep during their missions! Some even say he eats all the good rations and leave the nasty energy bars for the rest of them! What if I do something wrong on the date and he ends up hating me. Then he'll mark me off all over the page during the exam!"

"Don't be ridiculous…I'm sure Itachi is perfectly nice and normal."

"I bet he isn't, especially if he can be best friends with Shisui of all people."

…

…

"Touché…"

Meanwhile on the boy's side…

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I have nothing written for the boy's side. This is a completely random drabble that I found on my computer that I must've written when I was on crack or something…ahhaha. Enjoy, it might or might not turn into anything worthwhile. Considering I have 2 ongoing story that needs to be updated….yeah….toodles! ^^


	2. HatomixItachi 2

HatomixItachi Non-Mass #2

Meanwhile on the boy's side…

"Itachi, I'm your besterest friend right?"

"Besterest isn't a word Shisui. And no, you are not."

"Don't lie! I am your best friend! In fact, I am your only friend."

"Are you going to make a point soon or can I continue practicing without your useless interruptions?"

"I'm getting there! Best friends do things for each other, right?"

"…"

"Right! So, as my best friend, you should do something for me."

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I have to say!"

"It is no doubt idiotic and a waste of time."

"If you don't do it, I'll stop being your friend."

"Are you…threatening me…?"

"Oy! Point that kunai away from me!"

"You were saying…?"

"Ahem…I was saying…if you don't do it, I guess I'll just eat all the dango my mom is going to make by myself…."

"Now you are bribing me?"

"I'm not _bribing_ you. I'm just saying, the chances of me sharing them with you will increase exponentially if you do me this favor."

"I can always just kill you and take them for myself."

"You are evil, you know that?"

"I know."

A/N: I felt bad ending that first chapter without a boy's side. So here it is. =)


End file.
